Changes of the Heart
by HiddenFangz
Summary: Dimitri isn't a guardian this time. He's now an evil Strigoi that found the girls before the academy and is keeping Rose prisoner. Not because she was beautiful, no, it's because she holds the key to destroying the academy - though, she doesn't know it. But, untrained Rose isn't going to be his personal bloodwhore and decides to put up a fight. WARNING: violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (*scoffs* obviously)**

**I will be taking advantage of Dimitri's heritage and will write words/sentences that'll be in Russian. But don't worry, translations are at the bottom of the page!**

_"God must love stupid people; He made so many."_

* * *

I had my elbows on my knee, palming my face. The only thing I hear are the sounds of girls breathing hard, chanting and of their sparkly, white shoes squeaking against the floor. Limbs where flying everywhere and every girl - except one arrogant tramp - had big, broad, fake smiles trying to ignore the sweat that dripped from their head and onto their uniforms.

I'm currently sitting on the rusty bleachers, watching our schools cheerleading team practice. Lissa - my best friend and the Moroi I've sworn to protect with my life - is smiling heavenly as she tumbles around the gym in perfection while waving her white pom-poms in the air. I truly think she's the best out of all the girls, maybe it's only because she's a vampire and her senses are much better than a humans.

You see, unknown to the human eye, Lissa is a vampire. A royal one, too. There are two types of vampires hidden in this world. Moroi, the good vampires with morals and then there are the Strigoi, the vampires who lost all sense of humanity and kill for pleasure.

Then there are people like me, a dhampir. We are half-vampire, half-humans. We have speed and strength like a regular vampire, we just don't feast on blood or have magical elements, sadly. We dhampirs were raised to become guardians and protect Moroi, but lately, our numbers have been dropping.

I couldn't help but snicker as a blonde freshman girl looked at Lissa enviously, either because the coach praised her for how graceful she preformed or because her looks outshines them all. I sighed once more before glancing at my watch. There was only five minutes left of practice, thank god, I get bored with watching these annoying girls _think_ they have skills and act all cocky. No. Just no.

When Lissa, in the beginning of the year told me she wanted to join cheerleading, I was completely surprised. Apparently she wanted to do a sport to help remove some anixety or something. She even begged me to join.

_'Oh, come on Rose! You'll have so much fun!"_

_I scoffed 'Why don't you stab me in the eye, while you're at it?'_

She gave up eventually. Now the problem is what am I suppose to do? Sitting here for an hour and a half is not fun at all. But, Lissas mood has definitely improved, so we're sticking with this routine and now every Tuesdays and Thursdays I'm gonna be practically glued to my seat. I try to make it look like I'm somewhat pleased by removing my scowl, smiling every time Lissa looks my way and complimenting her after every practice. The only real entertainment I get is when some girls fight over something trivial or when one of the cheerleaders lose their balance while doing the pyramid. Call me a sadistic bitch all you want, but after sitting on your sorry ass for such a long time, a girl slipping might be the most hilarious thing you've ever seen.

I had slung my book bag over my shoulder and began descending the steps when I felt my stomach turned. I was all of a sudden nauseous, something I've rarely experienced. I felt awful and was deeply worried. I glanced quickly at Lissa, and through our physic bond was able to detect that she was extremely excited as she huddled around her coach, so I decided not to alarm her. I took big steps outside the double doors and breathed in the fresh air. I've heard that a nice breeze should make me feel a little better, but of course it was all a damn lie because I felt no difference, at all.

I stood outside momentarily, unsure what to do, when the doors behind me opened once more and high pitched giggles flooded into my ears.

"Bye!" I heard Lissa say to some random chick before walking towards me, she didn't even look tired. She wore a green and white uniform and had her blonde hair in a flawless, high ponytail that bounced with every step she took, finishing off her look was a glowing smile. But, her smile faded when she took one look at me "What's wrong?" she asked in alarm "Did something happen?! Are they here?!"

"No, those girls were just so bad that they made me _literally_ made me feel sick." I said in attempt to crack a joke and gave a weak smile.

"Sick?" she questioned, ignoring my failed attempt to make her laugh. I dejectedly nodded. She wrinkled her nose in confusion "I thought most dhampirs are immune to sickness?"

I sighed and walked past her, heading toward the parking lot which wasn't too far "I know," I murmured "That's what I'm afraid of." I felt her feelings shift to match mine: confusion and concern.

"Rose," Lissa grabbed my arm and twirled me around "Don't ignore this, it could be serious!"

I snatched me arm away and turned around "I'm sure it's nothi-" I then stopped in pure terror "Oh my god!" I yelled, instantly placed myself in front of Lissa, because what lurked ahead of us in the hall was the one thing I was trained to hate and fight. A Strigoi.

He was tall. Very tall. With wavy brown hair, pale skin ,and haunting crimson eyes. He wore an evil, amused expression and had an eerie smile that showed off his fangs. He was also gorgeous. A very sexy man in his mid-twenties, a man I'd be attempting to flirt with if it weren't for the fact that he was right now preparing to suck our blood.

"Lissa!" I shrieked "Run! Fucking run!" But Lissa was frozen, I felt like the bond was shaking or something due to the amount of fear radiating off Lissa. "RUN!" I urged as I pushed her hard backwards. She caught her balance and woke up from where ever her mind was. I instantly felt her defeat as she turned and ran "Go back to the academy!" I called out and turned to meet my opponent, but he was gone, I couldn't see him.

But, I sure as hell felt him as he tackled me to the ground.

He pinned me down, gripping both my hands and putting it above my head, but quickly I kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine and heard him groan in pain. I took this as an opportunity to flip us over and socked him in the eye. It looked as if the male Strigoi barely felt that punch then angrily kicked me in the stomach. I flew up and crashed against the wall with a painful crack.

The guy once again was on top, this time kneeing my legs down and gripping my hands together while I tried to wrestled for control, which was near impossible. Right now, I wished I had stayed in school, well, at least stayed till I was able to learn how to defend myself. How am I suppose to kill this guy when I don't even have a damn stake?

I slumped in defeat "Just kill me," I growled pathetically. I never gave up. Ever. I failed, _I'm so sorry Lissa_.

The man chuckled cruelly, using his free hand to slowly caressing my neck "Oh no," He murmured, his voice was like silk, with a captivating Russian accent. His eyes captured every detail of my neck "Mm, do I have plans for you, Дампир."

**Translations:**

*Дампир : Dhampir

* * *

**AN: Okay! Hello everyone! I'm back and hoping to finish this fanfic. I didn't finish the twilight fanfics because well, what's the point? I got hooked onto Twilight around the time Break Dawn part 1 came out and started writing onto fanfiction a month before the final Breaking Dawn film. I would have finished, but who would have read it? Everyone would be (sadly) moving onto the next big thing. Like The Hunger Games **

**But, i already read and lost interest in THG so I choose to started reading Vampire Academy (thanks to some friends) and I LOVED it! Read all 6 books in 5 days! (I didn't get much sleep those days :3) **

**And now I have all the time in the world to finish this! So I hope you enjoy. **

*** I also edit my work ALOT, so you may read it one day and then the next there will be three more paragraphs, or details.**

***Remember the more reviews/followers I receive the more I'm encouraged! So go ahead, post what you think will happen next!**

**I WILL TRY TO POST AT LEAST 1 CHAPTER EVERY WEEK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 finally up! Didn't take too long did it? Don't except all chapters to come up this fast. Anywayyy thanks for the reviews guys! Hopefulllyyy you guys like this one. **

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER**

**(yet.)**

_"You never run out of things that can go wrong " - Edward A. Murphy_

* * *

I felt awful.

Like complete crap.

Ugh, dammit, this headaches a bitch!

I breathed out impatiently. What happened last night? My brows furrowed as I concentrated hard...then, it all hit me.

I gasped loudly "Shit!" I nearly jumped off what ever bed I was on and flopped like a fish onto the floor. Okay, not the best move. The quick movement made the pounding in my head increased slightly, I was on my knees, and my breathing was labored as I placed a hand on my head and closed my eyes. _Just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare. _I repeated over and over...Yeah, a very fucking cruel nightmare.

My arms had a slight bruises from the mans grip and my back was just plain killing me

_Think, Rose! Think! What to do?_ I wondered. I needed a plan, yes, a plan. I need to kill the Strigoi but I need a stake, first! I forced myself to calm down and I slowly re-opened my eyes and gazed around. Maybe I could make a stake? The lighting in the room was very dim, which was a relief. I looked around for a suitable weapon and just by one glance around the room I instantly felt like the kid who got only socks for Christmas.

This room was empty! Deserted! I gaped around the room. The walls were white and the floor was dark grey color. There was a metal door, a mattress with two pillows, a brown furry blanket, then in the corner to my right, there were just a stack of magazines, books and a deck of playing cards. No windows.

_Well_, fuck my life.

What was I suppose to do? Hope I can kill myself with a giant paper cut? Maybe if I were desperate enough I could sharpen a playing card and stab him. Ha! I laugh at my logic.

The only positive thing so far was that my kidnapper wasn't in the room. But where was he? And where was Lissa?

My breath caught and my eyes widen. LISSA!

Did he get her after somehow knocking me out?! Where was she?! Don't panic, I told myself. I then closed my eyes and almost cried with relief to know that the bond is still intact. Lissa is angry. sad, heartbroken, lonely and feeling as if she let me down. But _where _was she?!

I've never actually tried to go into her mind before, it's an invasion of privacy, but sometimes my mind just travels there. But not today. No, today I'm forcing myself to go into her mind. My brows furrowed, my hands clenched and I concentrated hard.

My vision darkened momentarily and then I saw a completely different room. I was in Mrs. Kirovas office, well Lissa was. If two days ago someone told me Lissa would be back in the academy without me, I would have probably laughed and asked them to share whatever they were on. I honestly still can't believe this is all happening.

The room looked exactly how I remembered it, the only thing I noticed was different were the amount of people in the room. Seriously, there was like 10 other guardians in there, I've never seen so many people in her office! They all looked new, and there was only one old face - a Moroi and close friend of Lissa's: Victor Dashkov... well, at least she wasn't all alone.

"-completely irresponsible! I thought you knew better than to go along with Hathaway!" Oh, lucky me, I made it just in time to hear then end of Mrs. Kirovas speech, and here I thought I was going to miss it. The vulture-like women was standing behind her neat desk with a mask of anger. Her face almost seemed red. Her hands were balled up and it's obvious she's fighting for control

"It w-wasn't her f-fault!" cried Lissa. She was sniffling and hicupping non-stop. In her hands was a napkin used to blow her running nose, which isn't working well because from my viewpoint I can see water droplets and snot all over her. My heart broke for her. I was alive. But she didn't know that. Why couldn't the bond be both ways? "I-If she w-weren't there then, I'd be d-dead!"

Mrs. Kirova didn't even falter "No," she growled "It was pure luck you got away, Hathaway barely had experience. She should have been a good guardian and kept you here! _Safe, _behind these walls!" Even though I was slightly offended that she thought of me as a child, I couldn't help but agree with her, if I had training I could have been sitting right next to her.

"S-She was protecting me," strongly whispered Lissa, feeling need to protect me even though I was not there "She did it because she believed it was the right thing to do." Lissa then quietly sat, clenching her hands as she seethed, staring at the dull floor.

Mrs. Kirova held her breath, sat down and folded her hands "She _believed _it was the correct thing to do, but like always, Hathaway was wrong." The coldness of her voice made Lissa's eyes flashed toward her, Mrs. Kirovas face has turned into a blank mask. "If Mrs. Hathaway had any sense of guardian morals then you would have never left."

Lissa met her eyes and was suddenly furious. She believed I was right and was mad at how Mrs. Kirova kept insulting me, but like always, Lissa swallowed down the her insults and racked for another thing to say "It was my idea though." Her voice trembled "Rose was just f-following my orders, like a good guardian."

Mrs. Kirova sighed hard "You're wrong," she narrowed her eyes "A good guardian would have never helped you escaped. She would have reported it. Hathaway was a shameful guardian, not a type of student I would keep in my school, a student full of mischief is one thing, but kidnapping a Moroi for their supposedly 'own good' is not one I'd have around - wouldn't want others to be inspired and if she were here right now I'd send her away from the academy, keeping you here." I honestly don't know how Lissa held back her fists.

But a wave of anger did came out of her. Lissa was mad that she could just say that about me, upset on how she worded it. The last thing Lissa wanted was it to go around school that I was some sort of twisted kidnapper. "She did _not_ kidnap me!" She voiced her thoughts.

"Mrs. Dr-"

"She was protecting _me_!"

"_Mrs. D-"_

"That's all and she al-" Lissa's ramblings stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and looked up to see Victor Dashkov. His green eyes gave her a silent warning to settle down. Lissa shook his hand off and huffed, wiping a tear that fell from her right eye.

Mrs. Kirova looked annoyed "Are you done?" Lissa ignored her and instead licked her lips and met her eyes again and finally asked the question my ears have been praying to hear.

"Are you going to save Rose?"

Even the other guardians eyes - who both me and Lissa totally forgot were still even there - focused on Mrs. Kirova who looked away and ran her hand through her hair and took in a big breath "I think the answers pretty logical." Was all that she muttered.

Lissa crossed her fingers and leaned in, her heart beat increasing "Which is?" she asked.

Looking at her square in the eye, Mrs. Kirova boldly said "No."

Lissa froze for a couple of seconds before standing up, more tears poured from her eyes "WHAT?!" she screamed outraged. She cried more "Why!? Why not?! We have to! She's in danger! She needs our help! How can you be such a SELFISH _BITCH!" _I was shocked, Lissa never cursed like that - _especially _to the headmistress, but even that couldn't distract me because I just couldn't believe Mrs. Kirova's response. Did she hate me that bad? Was I worth that little? Was I a lost cause? I know I wasn't the best student, but come on! I felt all my existing hopes vanish.

Mrs. Kirova ignored her language "Vasilia, sh-"

"Lissa." she growled. Her world was already tumbling down, the last thing she needed was to be called by her dreaded first name.

Mrs. Kirova made a face but continued "_Lissa_, she left, she's been gone for two years, she's not our responsiblity anymore! We can't just get up and look for her after shes been taken by a Strigoi! She thought she can handle this all on her own, but when reality actually hits her she suddenly needs our help? We don't even know where she is!" She said exasperated, trying to persuade Lissa that she's making the right choice.

"The n-note!" Lissa yelled suddenly, once again wiping the flood of tears that blurred her vision "What about the note?! That's a l-lead!" I was confused. What note?

"But, it's not enough. You can keep it, the note won't do much." said Mrs. Kirova dismissively "Besides, Lissa," she said, softening her voice "We don't even know if she's _alive._ She could be a Strigoi for all we know, or she could be somewhere in a room waiting to be feed on." - Surprisingly, she wasn't far from the truth - "Many Moroi's disappear, but we can't just go looking for them. The chance of finding her alive right now is slim to none. We can't waste our time on this."

The words made sense to Lissa but she refused to admit it "No!" she wailed "I k-know she's alive. She's R-Rose, she can make it a-alive!"

"Lissa," Mrs. Kirova's voice was gentle. Lissa once again ignored her, stuffing her face with tissue. Her body raked with sobs as she tried to collect her self "Lissa, look at me." Grabbing a new tissue and wiping her face again Lissa finally looked up and was a little surprised to see Mrs. Kirova allowing the look of grief and sorrow on her face "Rose is gone." Those words alone stabbed Lissa in the heart and she cried loud for a little before sucking in air and trying to stop. Mrs. Kirova's voice sounded as if she were talking to a baby "She will be missed but she can't come back. Lissa,you have to move on. Do what Rose would want and protect yourself, get a new guardian. We have a couple new lovely guardians who'd love to serve you."

Lissa wiped the mess that is called her face and looked around, there were 9 men and 2 women, all with the same look of sympathy. Lissa wiped her eyes again and looked back "I," she started off but her voice cracked horribly and paused. She coughed into the napkin, once again wiping her face, and decided to give up the tears that continue to fall freely down from her face. "I n-need t-time."

They still kept talking but I went back to my own head only because the sickening feeling was back. Seriously, what was this? I decided to ignore it because I have bigger problems to worry about, like the fact that I have no one looking for me! I feel like crying, and Rosemarie Hathaway never cries.

I was sucking in a collecting breath of air when the metal door flew open.

Well, look at that! Two horrible surprise in one day! Is it my birthday or some shit? I thought bitterly.

The sexy Strigoi then strode in looking the same as ever. No, wait, he did look different... It must be that the sinister smile from before has transformed into a cocky one. Just wonderful. "Well," he began "Look who's awake."

Even though I was scared, I forced myself to relax and sat on my shaky hands to hide from his view "Let me guess. Me?" I said with an unenthusiastic tone and hope my face morphed to match it's voice.

I think my calm self made things all the more enjoyable for him "Mm, yes, the красивые пахнущие, Дампир" he teased **(*translations are always at the bottom of page)**

I paused for a moment "What language was that?" I asked curiously

"Russian."

"Oh," I replied lamely "Uh...nice?" He kept staring at me, with his light red eyes and same stupid smirk, it was only for about 6 seconds but I still cracked first. "Okay," My voice sounded cold "What do you want? What are you gonna do. I'm tired of playing this nice game."He walked slowly as to where I was sitting on the floor, I couldn't help but notice that he left the door open. Maybe he thought I couldn't get past him...if only...

"What I planned to do was simple, really." he stopped in front of me and I instantly felt tiny and vulnerable from where I was "Let's just say, I always wanted a pet."

My jaw dropped "What?!" I yelled. I jumped up and glared at him with all I could muster, but he was still taller than me - by _a lot _- so that didn't really help. Also, he didn't even looked threatened, not even the tiniest amount, he just looked more amused. I really just want to punch that smile right off his pale face. "I will never be your damn pet!" I spat

He moved up closer and our chest were barely touching, this position would have turned me on if it were any other guy but this one. "Oh, yes you will," he murmured darkly "You'll be my personal, pretty looking, weak, _bloodwhore_." I suddenly flared up and I went to go and hit him in face but his hand beat me and grabbed my arm while I was in mid-swing, grabbing where my bruise was, and winced slightly he noticed and pruposely squeezed harder I gritted my teeth, refusing to give him satisfaction on torturing me "Now, now, be a good pet," he said teasingly, then all of a sudden threw me up in the air and I smashed into the wall so hard that it made me cry out "And behave." he finished off with a deadly hiss

I groaned. My back stung from impact. What the hell were those walls made up of? Iron or concrete? All I know is that he could fly me across the room for ages and the wall won't even crack. I slumped against the wall, placing my hand on my angry flesh "Fuck you," I said weakly. He then gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh, you'll learn soon." he chuckled "You'll learn to obey to my every command, especially when I tell you to tilt that pretty head of yours."

I moved my back a little trying to find a comfortable position. I honestly prefered the sick stomach over to this pain...well, who wouldn't? "I'm no bloodwhore." I stated strongly. I heard him come closer till he hovered over me

"Yes you are." he said "You may think so now, but after one bite, you'll be back yo your old self."

"Old self?" I repeated dumbly

"Yes, old self, I saw you early in the morning feed that Moroi girl. I saw your expression - you like it." My eyes widened and I felt a small blush cover my cheeks. Oh, god. He saw that! It's embarassing and disgusting and made me wonder how long he's been spying on us. I really am a horrible guardian. And to make things worse, he now believes I'm a damn bloodwhore!

"I had no other option, how was she suppose to drink?"

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't." he shrugged. He then crouched over next to me "But one things for sure is that you don't have an option now."

I opened my mouth to come up with a comeback when I saw him leaned forward. And his words replayed in my mind. Now. He's going to bite me now! "No!" I yelled and pushed his chest away, but I noticed too late. The Strigoi came and bit me around the same area Lissa always bites. The pang of pain plus my fear made me moan in agony and lift my hips, trying to pull away but his iron gripped held me still. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as my whole body filled with warmth. I then slowly relaxed. I've done this many times to know that this guy was drinking quickly. Much more quickly than Lissa usually did., and didn't care why. I couldn't help the lazy smile form over my face.

Mmm...pure bliss.

Oh, this was heaven. I was sure of it. But all too soon, the man stopped and backed away. I was all dizzy from lack of blood and saw his face turned into one of satisfaction. "mm, восхитительный," was the last heavenly sound I heard before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Translations:**

красивые пахнущие, Дампир = beautiful smelling, Dhampier

восхитительный= delicious

* * *

**AN: Woo! How was that? Reviews?**

**Next chapter, Rose will process all this information.**

**Any thoughts on Le Headmistress, Mrs. Kirova? Seems like a bitch right? She does, but if you think about it, she's kind of right :3**

**It is sorta hard for me to write the fighting scenes, it's the first time writing about it. Another thing that's hard is trying to take Rose's personality from the books and onto my fanfic (if you haven't noticed my failed attempt at humour):l **

**Anywaaayyy expect to be in Lissas head more often, maybe every two chapters or so. Just because Rose isn't there doesn't mean Christian isn't. Besides, we can't just have Lissa sitting around moping, we need her to try and help get Rose out of there! But, how will she when she can't escape twice from the academy. She doesn't even know where Rose is! Heck, she's not even sure if Rose is still alive!**

**Any thoughts on Dimitri? (I personally think he's too soft) And is that the only reason why he's keeping Rose? Another thing, is it possible to be Strigoi and have feelings? To be Strigoi and become good-hearted even though they have flaming red eyes? NO. Haaaa, yeah no. If you're Strigoi then you aren't good and that's how its gonna be in this story.**

**Another thing! Next chapter we also have Christian! And expect in 2 or 3 chapters some real action! Yesssss! We are gonna have our little Rosie try and escape! But in the books she knew how to fight so we'll see what happens :o**

**Still deciding though, should we turn Dimitri back to a dhampir? Or turn Rose into Strigoi? You get to decide!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY. SO I DECIDED _NOT_ TO MAKE ROSE SEEM ALL THAT ADDICTED TO VAMPIRE BITES BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY STUPID ABOUT HOW HIGH SHE ACTED IN THE BOOKS WITH DIMITRI, BUT WITH LISSA SHE RECOVERED QUICKLY AND IT DIDN'T CLOUD HER JUDGEMENT.**

**So this is going to mostly be another Lissa chapter. This chapter is important because Rose is beginning to strategize and it also begins Lissas relationship with Christian and a very determined character from the later books in coming to join the search party!**

**Have questions? PM me!**

**I once again don't own any of the characters.**

_"Smile today, tomorrow could be worse " - Anonymous_

* * *

I sleepily looked around my room and found that whatever-his-name, isn't here which made me sigh in relief. I have currently lost all sense of urgency and just laid here on my mattress - which was pretty comfortable, actually. My limbs felt like jelly, my pulse was weak, my mind was foggy, my head had beads of sweat, and it required a lot of energy to just keep my eyes awake as I stretched my sore body, only to wince in pain. I grimaced as a flashback which included me flying across the room and onto a wall came forth. I had no energy to complain about that throw, so instead, I just relaxed my body.

But, jesus, how much blood did this man drink? I'm probably suffering because of all this loss of blood. At least Lissa took enough blood without knocking me out, at least I stayed awake to enjoy some of the pleasures from her bite. But this dude, _no_, he just literally sucks out all the fun, leaving me knocked for who knows how long. I pondered momentarily, damn, how many days have I been here? Two? Three? Was the sun even out? I sighed, it feels like I may never know...

And, what was this guys name? Who was he and how long will he keep me alive? And is there _any _way to escape? I had to get out of here and back to academy and back to Lissa. All I know is that I'm on my own here. I did notice, however, that he kept the door open, so maybe when I turn suicidal enough I can make a run for it! _Yeah, great plan._ I thought sarcastically.

I have to think and escape fast because the last thing I want to be is a freaking bloodwhore or worse, a Strigoi. And anyway, who does this ass think he is? I once again cursed myself for leaving the academy the way I did. No training and guarding the last Dragomir! I should have had at least a stake with me at all times.

I moved my fingers around, slowly getting the full feeling back. I used this time to think about whats going on over at the academy.

The academy.

Just those words make my insides twist.

The place where my best friend is. The place that isn't going to help me. The place I need to escape to, but takes us back to the same question: How? How am I going to do this.

I let my eyes wander in hopes that I'd find something that'll help. My eyes glanced over the magazines and the other games but nothing popped into my mind. I stared at the door next. I pursed my lips as I imagined myself throwing the Strigoi off me and escaping, I imagined myself being able to run faster than him and get away and go to the academy. But, as quickly as my daydream started, it has it ended. I know it would never happen.

But, just as I was giving up on this empty room. Something caught my eye.

A vent.

My eyes widen, and a small smile formed. It was a medium-sized vent, painted to match the color of the room. I pushed the covers off me, slowly got up and walked under the vent. My eyes squinted as I measured its size and I think I could squeeze through, I may have a small problem with my ass, though. I also think my kidnapper couldn't get through it either because of his tall and muscular frame. A win-lose situation. Perfect. The only thing I need was a chair, something I could easily ask for.

I shuffled back and forth in my room with a lazy smile. But just as I started to feel as if I could breathe again, I felt my stomach turning. Damn it. I cursed myself and tumbled back to my bed and threw the covers over me just as the door opened.

The sheet was over my body, covering half my face when the man walked in. I bit the inside of my lip as I watched once again him leaving the door open. I forced myself to look away and instead narrowed my eyes at him. I have a feeling he's leaving the door open to tempt me, to give me a chance to try to escape so he can have some fun hunting me down. I'm still deciding if I should give him the opportunity.

"What were you doing?" he asks bluntly, his eyes were filled with suspicion.

"Nothing." I murmured

"Nothing, huh?" he walked closer to my mattress "You do know I could practically hear you take in a deep breath from downstairs." he said mockingly. I didn't reply, but instead clenched my jaw and decided that I found the floor more interesting. "Rose, look at me." he demanded.

I was going to continue ignoring him, see how far I can push him, but instead I froze "How do you know my name?" I don't remember telling him

He scoffed "I was watching you and Lissa for a while, remember?"

"Right," I chuckled and shook my head humorlessly "How could I forget?"

"Anyway," he continued "Just came up here to warn you: Don't do anything stupid. It's already hard enough controlling myself."

I raised my eyebrow "Controlling your ass from what?" I saw him roll his eyes and decided to ignore that. It was too hot so I decided to remove my covers and sat with my legs stretched out in front of me

"From doing...not so nice things." he said in a sickly sweet voice "So behave and read a fucking book." he snapped

"How about I just sit around and visualize taping your mouth shut?" I retorted angrily.

We stared at each other for a moment before he turned around and started walking tensely away "Wait," I called him. I heard him breath out angrily and saw him ball his fists before turning around and meeting me with a blank face.

"Yes?" he hissed

"What's your name?" I asked, ignoring his tone.

"Why do you care?" he stuffed his hands in his pocket and I swore his eyes almost glowed with amusement.

"Do you prefer to be called the Strigoi-asswipe?"

He laughed "Dimitri," he smiled evilly "Dimitri Belikov." and with that he quickly turned and walked away. The door slammed and I could faintly hear him stomp down the stairs.

I replayed our short conversation in my head and tried to cram up more knowledge. So, apparently I'm not on the first floor of what ever building we're in, my kidnappers name is Dimitri, and he's forcing himself to be nice to me, for reasons unknown to me. Thinking back at what I've been told about the way Strigoi's usually behaved, I believed today he did a good job, but so well yesterday... oh, well let's see how nice he'll be later on.

I stretched out my body all over my bed and decided to spend my time going into Lissas head, I've been too busy trying to figure out a way to get out of here that I haven't paid much attention to her. I leaned against the wall, focused on Lissa, and I soon found myself in a dark room. Lissa was crying again, her same feelings from before hit me once more. She was trying to control her sobbing by covering her mouth. She was annoyed with herself about how loud she was being. She sniffled her nose and sucked up the snot threatening to flow out and also wiped her eyes. She was starting to feel a burning sensation under her eyes due to her sweater rubbing against and irritating her skin.

"Oh, god...please," she choked out. The view got less blurry and I saw that she was in an attic somewhere.

The only light came through a large stained-glass window that fractured the faint glow of sunrise into a tiny, multicolored gems across the floor. I hadn't known until that moment that this room was a regular retreat for Lissa. But now I could feel it, her memories of how she used to escape here to be alone and think. The anxiety in her ebbed away ever so slightly as she took in the familiar surroundings. (Vampire Academy, pg 56-57)

Lissa sat near the window and slowly place her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, crushing herself painfully together. Her mood shifted to pain for a millisecond as her arm touched her leg. The pain was familiar, I instinctively knew that behind those long-sleeved jackets were some recent striped cuts, formed by a blade. My heart was throbbing _I'm so sorry_ I tried to send her the message, she has returned to her old habit. Lissa breathed in deeply before once again pressing her sliced arm against herself, feeling a sick satisfaction from the pain.

Lissas' mood then changed again and she tensed, lifting up her head a little and gazed around the room, feeling wary. She sniffled once more before burying her head again, the feeling of regret and disappoint fill her.

"You okay?" A deep voice laced with concern ruined the comforting silence. Lissa jumped with a gasp. We both were suddenly panicking. I felt extremely helpless being unable to do anything but watch.

Lissa's head looked around frantically "W-Who's there?"

And of course, with my lucky, out of all the people in this damn academy stepped out Christian Ozera. Fucking perfect. His black hair faded evenly against the dark room, while his blue eyes seemed to glow immortality. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

Lissa deflected the question "What are you doing here?"

He took a step closer and I gritted my teeth. He was too close for my liking. But, of course, _I _couldn't do anything about that. His lips formed a straight, serious line, looking actually worried about her. I honestly think he should have left her alone, it would have been impossible to not hear what had happened with those rumours that spread around, she obviously needs time alone "I always come here," he states "To get away from the outside world. But, you happen to have taken my spot." He gestured to the space that once occupied Lissa.

Lissa didn't know how to respond but suddenly felt self-conscious, wondering about how horrible she must look. She licked her lips and casually wiped her face from the tears. "I, um, heard about what...um, happened." said Christian awkwardly. "And I'm sorry."

Lissa looked straight into his eyes "Sorry won't change anything," she muttered the saying and crossed her arms.

She felt his gaze on her and fought to ignore the burning sensation that had seemed to warm up her face "You're right," she heard him say. It was silent for a few moments "You can sit back down, if you want." Without a word spoken Lissa hesitantly turned around and found her seat again. Ignoring him and holding herself together. She tensed when she saw Christian sit on the floor in front of her. "I bet she's alive." he suddenly says, stunning both of us.

"What?" she whispered aghast.

He shrugged "I may not have known Rose at all, but anyone can tell you that she doesn't give up without a fight. She's strong and brave."

Lissa was still shocked. She was not expecting him to say that at all. He was waiting for a response so she quickly tried to collect her thoughts "Y-You're the first person who told me that," she told him truthfully "I didn't realize how much I needed to hear it." She in took a big breath "Thanks." she said in a soft voice.

"I didn't need to tell you anything," he replies in a cooly "You're her best friend, you should know better than anyone of us that she's still out there, wherever she is."

Lissa's mood has shifted and a new emotion came tumbling forward: Hope "You're right," she whispered, staring at nothing in particular, she was just thinking about my face, me smiling, and of all the stunts I've pulled.

"So the question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Huh?" she asked, a little lost

His eyes penetrated her. "How are you gonna help her? What are you going to do?" I honestly felt myself warm up to Christian, he isn't as bad as people say, and he's the only one helping Lissa out, encouraging her, but there's still a large part of me that doesn't trust him.

"I-I don't know," sniffled Lissa feeling like a disappointment

Christian nodded but said nothing. They both went into their own thoughts and left each other alone. I was still watching her when I thought about what Christian said. How come no one told Lissa that? All I've seen so far is people trying to convince her that I wasn't going back. That I was dead and that she has to move on because the chances of me being alive are very slim.

Slim, but not impossible. I'm still alive, aren't I?

But with the change in events including the open door and nearby vent, I believe I may have a 50/50 chance of getting out. I frowned momentarily, remember Dimitris strength and speed... okay, maybe 1/4 of a chance of getting out?

"I have to go," says Lissa suddenly, standing up. Hope still pumped in her veins, but it wasn't enough to drown her grief and sorrow. She watched as Christian also stood up "I just wanted to say thanks, again." she gave a polite smile.

"It's no biggie, Vasilisa." he shrugged emotionless.

"Lissa," she corrected him "Call me Lissa."

Christian gave a small smile "Well then, Lissa, have a good night."

"You too," she whispers before stepping down. I watched as she crept in dark down the stairs to a dim room, and I was able to see the church was still empty. She felt relieved by that fact.

She walked slowly down the hall and glanced around the church. She was in no hurry to return to her room. But, for a moment she felt watched and looked at the door that lead the way up to the attic and expected to see Christian, but was surprised to see it still closed. She looked away and decided to ignore her paranoia. A small scratching sound made her jump and place her hand against her heart only to learn it was only a large wind had made the leaves scrape the window. She continued walking, admiring the glass drawings and the other paintings that hung on the wall. As she walked she extended her right arm so that the tips of her fingers can glide along the smooth wall.

She was thinking about me. Praying for me. In her mind, a small part of her believed Christian, and that I was alright, but another thought I was gone for too long to be alive. Lissa felt confused and shook her head. She was in the front of the church and opened the giant, brown, heavy doors. But as soon as she stepped out of the building, she was grabbed.

A large dirty hand covered her mouth and pulled her back by her waist. Her screams were muffled. She wiggled and pawed around but was held down. Her panic hit me hard, but I was also shocked, mentally screaming '_No!' _

Dammit! Where are her new guardians!?

Lissa was placed against someones chest breathing hard and still fighting "Shh," an eerie voice whispered, but she ignored them and tried to get out of their grasp once more "_Shh!_" the voice said again, more urgently. "Be quiet! I just need to talk to you! If I was going to take you I would have knocked you out already, just please, shh!"

Lissa then hesitantly stopped but her breathing hadn't calmed down and slowly felt the hands let go of her. She jumped and turned around to face the mystery person. There was enough light to see him. He was a man in his 40s with black hair and brown eyes, who was smiling slightly. Most likely trying to give off a friendly vibe. Lissa swallowed hard "Who are _you?_" she hissed.

"I cause no harm, princess," he put his hands up to enforce it "I came here for a reason, to help you find Rose."

Damn, I think this is more shocking than when Christian said he believed I was alive. Lissa let go of her tense posture and stared into the hopeful looking man. Could this man really find me? She looked the man up and down, he was a Moroi, a tall one too. But who was he? Lissa seemed to ponder of the same thing "How do you know her?"

"That's personal," he replied without missing a beat. I felt my suspicions rise, as did Lissa and her eyes narrowed

"What's your name?" she asked

"Ibrahim Mazur," he tells her "But you can call me Abe." I tried to remember if I've seen him anywhere or heard of him but nothing came front.

"How can I trus-"

"Ask Guardian Hathaway about me." he intruded. He didn't dare move any inch closer to Lissa but continued staring at her "She'll tell you all about me. You can trust me. I do however need some information." he said suggestively. Lissa didn't know what he meant so she didn't answer, instead looked at him with a confused face. He sighed "The note, princess, I heard about the note and I need it. It would help me greatly."

She shook her head "B-But they said the note won't do anything." she murmured, unsure. I was angered slightly. What damn note?! I read Lissa's mind but she was just thinking replaying Mrs. Kirovas words, and gave me no clue as to what the note said!

"That's because they are all idiots," he said which made Lissa smile. I couldn't help but agree with him "That note gives the biggest clue, a lead actually and they aren't following through because she's no Moroi and it'll be a supposedly waste of time. Give me the note." his voice changed to a demand "I need the note, I need to get Rose." he sounded almost pleadingly.

Lissa wondered if she should trust him, and there was something in her gut screaming 'yes!'. Besides, what good those the note mean to her? she thought. She swallowed hard and with trembling fingers reached into her pocket and took out the crumbling note. She didn't dare re-read the note and just lift it in front of the strange man "Here," she whispered "Take it."

And so he did, his eyes shone and smiled wide "I'll find her," he promised "I'll bring her back."

Lissa had a small smile on her face and as I stepped out of her mind, so did I. But the smile vanished as I looked into the eyes of Dimitri. He was tense, watching me with an angered expression. I felt my eyes widen "What was that?" he hissed.

This something I was not expecting. My mind had rambled looking for an excuse"I-I"

"Don't you dare say a lie." he said threatenly. His hands were clenched, and I will admit, terrified me. His eyes were dark as he stared at me "I came back to the room to give you food and I see you in la-la land. But from your facial reactions, and you staring at me in the eyes and didn't notice me till like 5 minutes later." he paused taking in a deep breath "What was _that_?" he angrily repeated.

Shit.

* * *

**AN: Sooo that was chapter 3! I personally don't like it but it can't be all Rose cause she's just sitting in a room all day and night, and also we Lissa to get Christian and we need a start to finding Rose, don't we? All in all, Not much excitement but wait till next chapter! There will be no Lissa! ****A full Rose/Dimitri scene that ends with a brawl**!** Trust me, Rose will be testing Dimitris patience and won't stop trying to escape any time soon. AND NO! DIMITRI DOES _NOT_ LIKE ROSE! **

**Also, I'm not sure but in the books I think when Rose went into Lissas head she looked asleep, but to make the scene work and give a small suspense around the ending, I decided not to do that and kept her looking awake and as you read Rose tells you how she feels about certain things, so her face changes to match her feelings. And you have to admit, her going into some sort of lala land for 10 minutes is very strange according to Mr. Strigoi :3 **

**What are you're thoughts on Christian and Abe? Guesses to what will happen?**

**I also need your opinion: Rose turn Strigor or Dimitri turned back dhampir?**

**REMEMBER: The more reviews I get, the more I'm encouraged!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally bring on some action. This chapter is _all_ Rose and Dimitri! It was sorta hard writing the fighting cause well I just suck at it... yeah, I'm weird like that :3 It's not as long as I had hoped it would be...let me just pray for a moment and just wish you guys aren't too disappointed in me this time... **

**Feel free to PM me reviews, ideas, or complaints! I always reply!**

**Seriously! Review guys! I wish you guys knew how much one comment can change a whole chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own any of these awesome characters!**

_"Don't ask me anything, and I won't tell you any lies." - Anonymous_

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied staring at him with what I hope was a blank face. I learned a long time ago that if you want someone to believe you're innocent then the number one rule is to always look them in the eyes. But, Dimitri obviously doesn't believe me. He's too smart for my own good.

Damn it.

He sighed angrily "Don't play stupid with me. I've watched you for a while and I think its sorta obvious that you and your friend have a connection, or a bond. Now, tell me the truth." He said in an eerily calm, but strained, voice. I bit my tongue as I fought to keep from doing something I'd regret. He knows? He knows!? How in god's name does he manage to figure it out yet no one in the academy could?

"There's nothing to tell," I say stubbornly and crossed my arms still disturbed by the fact that he's_ that_ observant.

"There's nothing to tell!?" he repeats angrily throwing his arm up in the air and I swore he was gonna slap me "You know wha-" He paused mid-sentence looking furious. He put his offensive hand down and closed his eyes, muttering in russian, or something. I couldn't help but smirk as I remembered him saying that he was forcing himself to be nice to me.

I eyed him quickly. Do the smart thing and be quiet? Or be stupid?

I glanced at the open door nearby and honestly didn't have to think for too long.

With all the energy I had in me, I gritted my teeth and went in for a punch. But of course, even with his eyes closed he grabbed my flying fist by my wrist only inches from his face. He didn't let go, but instead squeeze my arm, painfully. His eyes then opened and watched me with a sinister smile, but I refused to show him that it was hurting like a motherfucker. But that just made him crush my wrist harder and I cried out "I'm s-sorry!" I ended up regretfully saying.

And with that he released my arm and walked back a feet or so as I cradled my arm "You bastard! I think you broke my fucking arm!" which he merely rolled his eyes to. I glared at him and rubbed my wrist trying to ignore the throbbing pain and muttering curses at him.

"I could have done worse, so shut up!" he barked "I was gonna give you food but since you're not being honest you won't get any." and with that he grabbed the tray of food in the corner of the room. How did I not notice that? From my view I couldn't tell what was on the plate. Dimitri then smirked at me and threw the tray of food on the ground and I gaped. By the looks of it I saw that it was just soup. And just seeing it was starting to feel hungry, but I don't know if giving up my secret was worth it. "You're also gonna have to clean this all up,"

"I'm your prisoner, not your fucking maid." I sneered.

"Yes, but along with telling me what you were doing, you'd also need to clean the floor to get food." he said with an evil smile. He walked back and sat down against the wall. Eh, maybe I can lick it off the floor when I'm hungry enough "And I think I'll stay here until you confess."

"All night?" I asked worriedly and I forced my eyes to stay on his because I had a sudden urge to look at the vent.

"Yes, all night and day." he simply said and mimicked my position by crossing him arms.

"Then, you really need a life." I muttered and he just smirked and grabbed the first book he touched and flipped it open. His face then went emotionless as he read the words on the paper. I huffed and placed the back of my head against the wall and played with my hands. But after 3 minutes of removing most of the dirt hidden under my nails, I was still bored. I eyed Dimitri wearily and decided that the best way to get out is maybe do like what the main characters do in the movies. Befriend the villain and maybe he can let me out...I almost laughed at my plan, yeah maybe we can also skip out of this building singing a cheesy song while were at it, but it was better than sitting and doing nothing "So, what's your favorite color, Comrade?" I asked randomly

He ignored his new nickname and just smiled "Trying to be my friend? Try something more original, Rose." he mocked and went right back to his book. Ugh, I wouldn't be surprised if this fucker can read my mind.

"I was just bored." I said defensively. I looked at my wrist from where Dimitri held me and saw it was sorta swollen and a little numb, but I've had worse so I just ignored it. I looked down at the floor next and started counting the tiles - yes, I was that creative.

_One, two, three,_ I think I may just shoot myself

_ten, eleven, twelve,_ I should just piss Dimitri off and hope he kills me

_twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three _I sighed, I'm more bored than Pedobear without any children

Okay, so I decided to stop this torture and do something else. I am tempted to get one of those books next to Dimitri but I just have a feeling that if I go near him that he'll do something to me.

Great, now I'm getting paranoid

I looked at Dimitri next and just wondered. How was he before he was a Strigoi? And how long has he been one? What was he before? Human, dhampir, Moroi? Did he want to be turned? Stuff like that. I was suddenly _very _curious about him.

"What?" snapped Dimitri as he looked up from his book.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You obviously want to ask me something," he urged, "I feel your eyes burning through my book, now, what?"

I mentally shrugged, might as well... "Were you forced to turn into Strigoi?"

He eyed me carefully "The word 'forced' makes it sound like I don't enjoy this," he said blankly.

"So I take is as a yes..?" I trailed off. He closed his book and placed it quietly next to him.

"Yes, I was 'forced', but it's because my old self was a fool. I honestly believed that wasting my life to protect some stupid Moroi was the right thing to do! How ridiculous!" he ranted "I'm so glad I was turned."

I rolled my eyes at this and decided to spare an argument by not arguing on what he believed was 'stupid.' "You sound brainwashed," I ended up saying. I felt some pressure on my wrist so I started kneading it.

He tsked at me "You just don't understand the pleasure of drinking the life out of someone."

"Yeah," I snorted "Sounds heavenly. Remind me to put it on my to-do list."

"One day, Roza," he said in a chilling voice that send a small shiver up my spine "One day, you'll understand."

I ignored that and sat up right as he grabbed the book again and searched for the page number he was last on "So, how was your life before, you know, before you were turned. You were a dhampir, too, right?" I asked curiously

"Shut up, Rose." he said angrily. I think I was disturbing him from reading. That, or I hit close to home. I smirked.

"But I was just curi-" Dimitri cut me off by hurling a thick magazine at me which slammed into my face "Ow! Fuck, Dimitri!" I groaned. I felt a stinging sensations so I cupped my left eye in hopes to ease the pain a little. "Damn it! Is it possible to have a fucking paper cut to the eye?!" I felt hot tears come out of only my left eye, but from my right I could see perfectly Dimitri suppressing a laughter "You motherfucker bastard! Don't know why you're so smug you blood-sucking prick. Go back to the wasteland you call Russia!" He ignored me while I then laid on my side, my back facing him, and fought the urge to hiss in pain.

It was silent for a couple of moments when he spoke "You finish?" he asked and I can still hear the amusement in his voice.

I ignored him "Sadistic asshole," I murmured to myself "Can you at least get me ice or some shit?"

"No," he chuckled

I angrily flipped over and faced him and his cruel smile "Why the hell not?! What happened to being damn nice to me!" Dimitri lost his smile which pleased me as he made a face, remembering about what he said. He then had a scowl on his face and grumbled a 'fine' before stomping away from my room and slamming the door shut.

"Finally," I muttered and rubbed my eye. It didn't hurt that bad anymore, but I really wanted him out of the room for a little. I looked at the vent and remembered about needing a chair and I think I know how I could do that. But, now, with Dimitri out of the room, I felt as if the room were less tense and enjoyed the quietness for a little.

Dimitri quickly returned and handed me an icepack "Thank you," I said sarcastically and placed the icepack on my eye.

"Your welcome," he said in a neutral voice and went back to his corner and sat down. He had just picked up the same brown covered book again when I remembered about the chair.

"So, what book are you reading?" I asked and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Do you want another magazine thrown at your face?" he retorted not looking up and flipped a page.

I ignored that "Wouldn't you be, I don't know, more comfortable sitting on a chair?" I shrugged. He then looked up and eyed me up and down and I can see from a far his eyes narrowing.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you care if I'm comfortable?" he asked in a guarded voice.

"Because, I'm a nice person." I told him. I took the ice off my eye because it was numbing me a little too much for my liking and decided to place it on my swollen wrist for a while and man, did the ice feel _good._

He didn't reply and went back to reading his book. I was a little angered since plan A didn't work, so I decided to try again "Well, can_ I_ at least get a chair?"

He gritted his teeth and looked at me "Why do you want a chair?" his voice just dripped with annoyance.

"To put my feet up?" I said innocently "They hurt."

"Well too fucking ba-"

"What happened to being nice to me?" I repeated my earlier words and tried my hardest not the glare. He, obviously, didn't mind showing his glare and I saw his hands grip the book tightly. Ha, I bet he regrets telling me about his intentions.

"I'll be right back," he muttered darkly and walked out swearing in russian.

I chuckled darkly. Yes, you bastard, have fun being trapped in a room with me.

He then came back with a white, cheap, plastic chair all too soon and placed it in front of me. It was one of those chairs you can rent for like five dollars at one of those bounce house companys. "Your welcome." he says and turns back to his corner and picks up the same book and angrily looks for where he was last on.

"You're gonna rip that book, Comrade." I tell him as I watched him abuse the book but he doesn't comment back and settles on a page. I turn my attention to the chair and moved it closer to me then placed both my feet on top. Let me tell you, laying down on a mattress with your feet being supported by a chair is not comfortable, it was hurting a lot but I refused to show it because that meant I get to keep the chair. I must looking like a 7 flipped 90 degrees, or something. But, since there is nothing I can do about it I had to go to the next step which is me getting Dimitri to leave for a while.

I tried once again to start conversation by pulling out the first thing that comes to mind. "Have you ever wanted to set yourself on fire?" I asked bluntly

He didn't look surprised that I opened my mouth again "No, but the stupidity and ignorance of some people makes me want to set myself on fire." he says giving me a pointed look. Good, good, well at least he's talking.

"Have you ever-"

"Rose," he interrupts. "Just please stop talking."

I was silent as I pondered this. Should I be quiet? "So, you're really gonna be here till I talk?" I say not listening to what he said earlier.

"Yes." He hisses reluctantly.

"But...don't you have to use to bathroom or eat?" I say casually, staring at the tiles.

He was silent at first "You're right. actually, I am pretty hungry..." he said in a deep husky voice.

"See!" I say and quickly sat up and removed my feet from the chair. I also took the ice pack and moved it back to my eye "You should go out and eat!" I say eagerly to get him away for a while.

"I guess I could have a little snack," he says staring at me in a creepy way.

"Yes!" I agree "You should go get..." I fade out and my eyes widen with realisation as I saw him stand up. Shit! That's not what I meant!

Ugh, you're a fucking idiot, Rose!

"I-I mean not a snack, but a full meal! Yeah, go kill some random person and sucking the living daylights outta them! You like that, don't you?! " I suggest, panicked. Come on! I was soo close to completing my plan!

"No, I'm going to have a snack." He says calmly and hovered over me "Now, let's not make this difficult, Roza." He went on his knees and placed a hand on my head and tilted my neck. I closed my eyes in defeat, there is honestly no point in fighting him. He's too strong for me and it's not like I don't enjoy being bitten... I just hope I don't get knocked out like last time. I felt him come closer and closer to my neck and as I felt his breath on my is when I realised what I was doing.

I was giving up?

_Again_!?

Oh, god no. I should be fighting, not tilting my neck to satisfy him. Lissa wouldn't be proud of me for this. I bet he's all right now doing a happy dance inside due to the fact that I'm obeying to him. Something I will not give him. So when I felt the tips of his fangs touch my skin for just a millisecond is when I surprised him and attacked. And with a loud grunt I punched him right in the eye.

Hard.

His eyes flew open in surprise and fell off me. I could also say that I was shocked because a small part of me felt like this was gonna be a repeat of when I attempted to do the same thing earlier.

Wasting no time I then angrily kicked him in the stomach, and he flew up a little as I ran.

I honestly never knew I can go this fast. I was already half-way across the my personal prison when he finally landed with a loud thud against the walls and he groaned in pain. Pain or anger, I honestly couldn't tell and wasn't gonna waste any more time trying to guess. I stopped looking and finally made out the metal door that has been tempting me for way too long.

And as I passed the metal door a giant smile plastered across my face. Maybe I can do this!

* * *

**AN: How was that chapter? Oh, and I guess I'm going to keep my mouth shut in these ending AN because two people complained about not letting readers use their imaginations :) Sorry, for that guys, btw.**

**Honestly, my readers, this was a real pain to write because I knew what to make the characters do, but I didn't know what to make them say and I really want every chapter to be at least 3,000 words(except the next one :o). I mean theres currently 2,897 words now, so I'm going to have to go back and add more detailssss! **

**Oh, and 'Guest' who posted on 3/24/13, I never really thought of that. Dimitri did bite her everyday, so that means in this story he's not gonna obsessively bite her. For certain reasons unknown to you guys, of course :D**

**Remember guys, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is going to be a short chapter compared to the others (that fact alone is driving me nuts). Also, a shout-out to everyone who supports me! I also decided to post this chapter one day earlier, so you're welcome.**

**Review, chicos!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters!**

_"If what you've done is stupid, but it works, then it really isn't that stupid at all." - David Letterman_

* * *

_What did I just get myself into?!_

That was the first thought that went into my mind as soon as I ran out of where I was held captive and stepped into the bright, blinding hallways.

I've done many stupid things in my lifetime, but angering and trying to out run a Strigoi was making its way to the top. I should have waited, I had just gotten my chair and could have went through my first - and most logical - plan, which was to wait till he left to go kill some humans and then I couldn't have creeped out of the house through the vents!

This. What I was doing now, should have been done if the vent plan somehow failed.

I was already breathing hard but forced my mind to stop scolding myself about my stupidity and to just keep running as fast as I could no matter how tired I was. The bright room blinded my momentarily but as soon as my vision re-adjusted I saw that next to me was a small window and by one quick glance, I was able to quickly learn it was a three-story building due to the height.

Fucking fantastic.

But, luck was on my side for now because for to my right was a staircase, which meant I didn't have to go hunting for them. Those beautiful brown staircases lead to my freedom, I swear, if I weren't being chased by a psychopath I'd be on my hands and knees kissing and worshipping it.

I didn't really have time to asset the room because after seeing those stairs everything else flew to the back of my head, so I ran down those steps like there was no tomorrow.

We'll technically if I were caught then I would have no tomorrow...

I shook my head from those thoughts as I went at a speed I didn't know was possible. My advanced hearing was able to detect two incredibly fast-moving steps from Dimitri. As soon as I heard those monster-like steps he had taken, I knew instantly that I could not out run him. I think I always knew that but I just didn't acknowledge when I socked him a few seconds ago. After hearing that, I panicked and without thinking I jumped about four steps and that's when my luck ran out because I landed with my feet flat on the floor. "Ugh!" I cried out and rolled down the last two steps, clutching my ankles.

"MOTHERFLYINGFUCKERSHITDAMN_IT_!" I hollered. I always hated landing like that when I jumped. It is the worst pain ever, in my opinion. I felt a horrible burning sensation rise from heel and crawled to my thigh at a speed of a lightening bolt. Usually when this happens it made walking unbearable for a minute or two, but if I were to get out of here I'd have to suck it up.

The only positive thing from falling is that I heard an almost identical thud and a string of curses from up above. Even though I was still in pain, I couldn't help but smirk.

From the sound of that, it looks like Dimitri just cleaned up the soup he spilled earlier with his back.

Wasting no more time then I already had, I jumped right back up on my two feet and gritted my teeth from the stab of unwelcome pain that once again shot up my legs. I looked up and saw that I made it to the second floor.

Oh thank the lord, I'm almost there!

I also saw that in front of me was a blonde, horrified looking maid, gaping at me as if I were that girl from _The Ring _that just crawled out of a tv or some shit. Her face suddenly had turned as pale that stack of newly cleaned white sheets she was carrying. She was frozen and seemed as if wasn't trying to stop me so I ignored her and quickly limped toward the last stair case.

That was until Dimitri jumped me from behind and I fell face-front onto the dark green rugs bring a stinging sensation to my cheek.

The fast movement must have shocked the worker because she shrieked one of those annoying girly screams and let go of the laundry and jumped back, placing one hand on her heart and the other one against the yellowish walls and it looked like her heart was about to jump out and join the party.

With the adrenaline still pumping I rolled us so that I was on top of Dimitri. Hair and sweat was on my face as I worked in another punch to Dimitri's god-like face. In that punch, I pounded him with all the anger I had in me, but was shocked to see that even after me escaping, and punching him twice, Dimitri was smiling! _Smiling! _He had one of those evil, taunting smiles on his face.

The prick found this all too amusing!

I just knew it! I knew it! He left the door opened so I can do this and provide him entertainment, that or an opportunity to hurt me with a valid reason.

My eyes flashed with anger as I aimed for another hit, but instead he gripped my arm and rolled us once more so that he was on top. He was going in to slap me in the face but the hulk-side of me came out and with a pained grunt, I kicked him in stomach so that he was off me.

I took a big breath of air and stood up quickly and tried to make a run for the stairs again, in hopes we can at least continue this fight in the first floor but I instantly sensed that he was gonna tackle me which would eventually lead me to fall down the stairs.

And sure enough, as I turned around I was able to see him with a happy smile already making a leap towards me. I gaped momentarily when suddenly my hands grew a mind of its own and grabbed the biggest and most heaviest thing I could grab and threw it at the flying Dimitri.

That thing happened to be the traumatized maid.

Whoops?

The both crashed into each other with a sick crack and I knew the human isn't going to be leaving unscathed. Her screams made me wince but I wasn't going to sit around and say sorry to her due to the fact that she's probably one of those sick human beings who serve Strigoi's just so they can become like them, an undead monster.

I was skipping steps now, and I finally saw bright lights come towards me and I can tell that the first floor had a lot of windows, that thought alone made me fill with anticipation. But, I wasn't able to find out because Dimitri had tackled me, once again. And together, we fell down the last steps.

Dimitri lost all of his smile now that we were on the first floor and because that I was so close to escaping. So, without a word being said he held down my flaying limbs and quickly leaned down and bit me. The sensation made me freeze with pain, that was quickly replaced with pleasure, and I was limp in his arms with a lazy smile. He was drinking at a fast pace that even made my high, loopy self feel worried.

And yes, he kept drinking till I was knocked out.

Ugh, that fucker.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was fun! What did you think of our little brave Rosie? Sorry if the fighting sucks (I think it does) And what do you think is gonna happen next? Should we give Rose another chance to escape?**

**Also, a shout-out to Stephy-Monkey for posting this fanfic onto her community! Seriously, go check it out! It's called "****Best Vampire Academy Fanfictions of All Time :)** "** and it really had some awesome fanfics in there if you're ever bored!**

**Also, if you're a Hunger Games fan than check out my ONE-SHOT called "The Reaping: Prims POV":**

"The kids around me, those who I've helped with homework, those whose wounds i've healed, they all back away from me as if I were some sort of creature, as if my unluckiness could somehow rub off on them. The cameras are all pointed at me. Everyone's silent." ONE-SHOT


	6. Chapter 6

**Spring break is ending and I have a lot of last minute school crap I need to do. How fun... **

**Damn! Everything I've written is horrible and I'm just in a foul mood. I should just make Dimitri kill Rose to get this over with. -_- **

**DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède aucun de ces caractères ****(Didn't I tell you guys I took french classes? Wait... I didn't? OH, That's right, I got kicked out of french classes :3 *sighs* only me...)**

_"If you think nothing is impossible, try slamming a revolving door." - Anonymous_

* * *

When I first awoken the next morning I didn't immediately open my eyes. I just laid still on my back, wallowing in self-pity as I replayed my spur of the moment move that is causing my so much regret and misery now. My body throbbed as if I were beaten by a baseball bat while my face felt shattered.. But, I can't really say I didn't deserve this feeling. It was a stupid action on my part.

I sighed as I remember how close I was to leaving the building. I was _so_ close I almost tasted it. The bright lights from the first floor were calling me and I would do anything to be that close to freedom.

My small sigh must have alerted Dimitri that I was awake because suddenly his taunting voice filled the air "That was a really nice attempt," he chuckled darkly. His accent-infested voice was suddenly not so sexy now, but annoying, as I rather suffer in silence with my headache "For a second there, I actually feared you might actually leave. It's a good thing I caught you, right?" he said in a teasing voice "Ah, yes, you should be lucky that your blood taste simply amazing. It would be a shame to lose such a good, hearty supply of blood like yours."

I gritted my teeth to stop from snapping at him when I realized something. I opened my eyes to find Dimitri in his corner again with a large, smug smirk. "Wait," I snorted "You didn't kill me because I tasted delicious?" I asked warily, finding that completely apocryphal.

"Yes," was all he said, eyeing my closely.

"Oh come_ on_," I said exasperated "That's such bullshit."

His eyebrows furrowed "I don't understand," he said in a neutral voice.

"There's another reason, isn't there?" I questioned, feeling correct "There are probably more people who taste better than me out there. Lissa has drunk from many people and never once said anything about me being the best. So you're trying to bullshit me, aren't you?"

He was silent for a moment as he crossed his arms "Fine, you're right." he finally admitted and I was a little shocked that he gave in so quickly "There is another reason."

I rolled my eyes seeming nonchalant "Obviously."

We watched each other. His stare was filled with amusement, while mines was filled with annoyance. We stayed still. Just waiting. After laying down and not moving much after a while of keeping my head in the same place I started feeling uncomfortable as my neck cramped up "Well?" I urged, as I re-positioned my neck "What is it?"

"Lissa." Was all he said in a cocky voice. It was just one word, but those words made me tense and I would have jumped up in alert if I didn't feel like a trunk was lying on of me. I felt a sudden rage roll into my body.

"What about Lissa?!" I spat, my eyes ablaze. I watched him while my mind tumbled through non sense, I couldn't even think of a reason as to why her name came out of his lips. My thoughts were incoherent, flashes of me killing him in different ways arose along with Lissa's face glowing with a charming smile, over-runned by theories as to what he will do to her.

"You're going to help me get her," he simply states and I gape.

"I would never do that!" I yelled as he stood up. My body unconsciously followed his movements and I raised my upper body at his same pace but found myself wincing in the sudden movement. He leaned across that wall and re-crossed his arms and stared at me, daring to defy him. Bastard.

"Not yet," Was all he said as if actually thought I'd do such a thing. I'd rather stay here and starve! I'm already thirsty so I can die from being dehydrated. It wouldn't even take long. And the way Dimitri is saying everything so cooly, as if there was nothing wrong, just made me even more angry.

"Not ever!" I screamed "Why do you want her anyways?!"

_Kill. Kill. Murder. Slowly. _Those were some of the chopped up words that flew around in my mind. I stared at Dimitri in pure hatred. I may be locked up but I'd be damned if he harms Lissa in any way.

"She's the last Dragomir," he shrugged carelessly "She's worth a lot. Just imagine how much power I'd have if I were to kill her, or better yet," he smiled "change her."

"You son of a bitch!" I lashed out "Taking her life for _power_?! You are a sick!"

"Power can do a lot of things," he murmured "And I can use all the power I can get my hands on." His eyes soon glazed over as he stared at nothing in particular.

I was appalled "But-I-You-You're-!" And before I could finish my sentence Dimitri had already rudely walked out of the room and slammed it shut. "_BASTARD_!" I called out after him.

I laid back down and seethed quietly. My hands were clawing down the mattress, eyes clenched, and my teeth were gritted as I forced the anger out of me, which seemed near impossible. I couldn't believe what was happening! Did he really just assume I'd help him get my best friend! He must be on drugs or what ever gets the undead high!

As I replayed my words, I realized that this guy seems pretty determined to get Lissa as a power source so even if I escape, it won't really stop him. So that means I'd have to kill him

I breathed out angrily as my thoughts turned dark. I pictured his death, mm, yes, long and painful, I'd make it. I pictured tieing him up and using a silver stake to torture him. Slice by slice I'd cut him, make him burn before slowly plunging the stake so it'll go right through the center of his heart and feel no ounce of regret. Just a desire to do it again

~*~*~**Later**~*~*~

After the evil thoughts left my mind, I laid once more on my mattress and by god was I hungry!

My stomach was empty, I was thirsty and I had to pee, which was just great. Hm, maybe when I can pee on the floor and drink that. Kill two birds with one stone?

Yeah, I bet Dimitri will love that.

And to make it worse this bed was slowly turning into a rock, I swear. I stared at the roof as I thought of food - yes, food. My empty stomach forced my mind to picture myself wolfing down a bowl a pasta. The noodles were hot, thin - just the way I liked 'em - and covered in homemade tomato sauce that was seasoned to perfection, and to top it off, it had a layer of melted swiss and cheddar cheese that stretched from the bowl to your mouth. Man, I almost drooled.

My beautiful but torturous daydream of food was interrupted by the door opening. I lazily lifted my head to see Dimitri stroll in and without a word headed to his corner. I watched him as he watched me "Dimitri," I whined like a child.

"Yes?" he said, seeming a bit surprised that I was using a sweet, sing-song voice instead of continue to yell at him.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I pleaded. He opened him mouth but I cut him off already knowing the answer "Please! Please, I'm gonna piss all over your floor." I gave my best puppy-dog look. And I was serious too, I felt pressure down below and I was just soo close to popping.

He snorted "Then you'll have to clean it up."

"_Please!_" I begged "What happened to being nice to me?" Ah, yes. Playing that nice card again. I just felt so satisfied to see him glare at me.

He roughly stood up "Fine," he huffed. I was shocked, I didn't expect him to say yes. I mean, I had already planned to pee in his lovely corner over there.

I grunted loudly as I lifted myself from the mattress and hopped toward the door where he was already leaning on and tapping his foot, impatiently. "Sorry, I can't walk fast." I said coldly "In case you forgot, I was body slammed multiple times." He didn't respond but smiled at the memory. Charming.

I limped out of the room quickly "Put your head down and close your eyes," Dimitri said from behind. I didn't reply as I listened to his request. I honestly don't even know why he told me to do so in the first place.

I slowed down as soon as I shut my eyes because I had no idea where I was going. My vision was filled with darkness and I furrowed my brows "I don't know where I'm going," I said moments after. I heard him sigh in annoyance and soon felt his presence next to me and then he grabbed my hand. His cold touch made my pulse quicken slightly and he started pulling me forward and dragged me through a couple of hallways, making zigzags, till I heard a door open in front of me. "Go," Dimitri said in a blank voice and as soon as I opened my eyes I was pushed into a light room.

The door closed behind me and I squinted against the brightness until my vision adapted. The bathroom was small and painted a light green color which I loved. I haven't seen a color this beautiful up close in a while, being trapped in that tasteless room, and all. The floor was a white tile that sparkled along with the also white the toilet and sink. I stopped admiring the room and quickly did my business. When I finished I went to the sink and while washing my hands is when I realized how truly thirsty I was, because the moment the cool water touched my aching hand I felt my mouth dry out completely. I gasped softly at the sensation, and then removed my hands and without thinking, shoved my head under the faucet, taking advantage of this and drank greedily.

The iced water went smoothly down my throat as I chugged it down.I ignored the burning pain in my back as I satisfied my thirst. This suddenly brought up a memory of Oscar, the cat that enjoyed Lissa's company while we were hiding from the academy. I remembered sometimes how Lissa would massage his head softly making him purr in delight _"Do you want some water?"_ she'd cooed to him in a silky a voice, coo to him as if he were just a baby.

He, of course, never replied as he leaned against her hand that was rubbing back and forth under his chin. He slowly stretched out his neck and closed his eyes, it looked sorta as if he were smiling, which made Lissa giggle, and with her free hand she turn on the sink and remove her other hand from his neck. Everytime she'd twist the handle that turned on the faucet, Oscar would just stare blankly at the running water for a very long moment, as if he was trying to figure out how it worked, before finally tilting his head and finally licking the fast-moving water. I remember how I had rolled my eyes after witnessing this and returning back to my _Seventeen _magazine, reading the newest interview on Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson.

Three pounding knocks against the brown, wooden door brought me back into the real world "Rose," Dimitri said in a warning tone "What's taking so long?"

I wiped my mouth "Just taking my time," I hummed "I'm in no rush, after all." I said huskily as I stared at the water. He didn't reply and I once again resumed gulping down large mouthfuls of chilling water until I eventually felt much better. I had used the bathroom and drank water, plus the heavy about of water made my angry stomach lighten up a little bit.

I walked out of my new favorite room and shut my eyes as once again as Dimitri lead me back to my room. As we walked around I thought about the building I was in. I wondered where exactly I was, how big was the building and if escaping would be simple. The trip back seemed to be shorter that before, for some reasons so I couldn't ponder much.

We paused and I knew we were in front of my room so I opened my eyes to see Dimitri opening the door while shoving a pair of keys in his pocket and gestured for me to enter. It was a silent exchange, we weren't yelling nor was I kneeing him in the balls at another chance of escaping. It's progress, I guess? The door closed behind me. I found myself studying the sound. It was not a slam nor was it softly closed, more like an average close. I don't know why I was doing it but I snapped back into sense as I felt the lock turning, trapping me once more.

I limped back toward my mattress and laid down again. My thoughts focused on Dimitri. Didn't he say on my first day here that I was going to be treated as a pet, of a sort? So wasn't I suppose to be, I dunno, treated like a slave? Forced to do as he pleased? He also said he was going to turn me into his bloodwhore, and in reality he has only bitten me twice, one on the first night and the second to stop me from escaping.

Whatever, I should just be grateful he isn't keeping to his words.

So instead of Dimitri, I focused on Lissa. I haven't kept an eye on her as much as I wanted to. This time I curled myself up as if I were sleeping - I learned better from last time - and closed my eyes as I traveled to Lissa's mind.

Lissa was staring blankly ahead. I noticed she was in class with the other students. She gritted her teeth and focused on the white board. All around her the kids shamefully whispered. They probably didn't even care if she could hear them. Rumours and theories of all sorts circulated around the room. I was able to pick up a few of them.

_"I heard a Strigoi killed Rose, and is after Lissa next!"_

_"Yeah, I know! I can't believe it either! Who'd knew that Rose would kidnap Lissa?"_

_"I heard that, too! They say Lissa killed Rose though, I mean, if a Strigoi was involved then they'd both be dead, wouldn't they?"_

_"I bet the truth is more complex than it actually is, I bet Lissa was the kidnapper and murdered Rose, coming back and pretending to be all innocent, I mean, look at the face of hers, now. The face of a cold-blooded murderer..."_

All around they exchanged glances, whispered fiercely and giggled loudly. They stared her, gestured at her, and passed each others notes. A few have even attempted already to speak with her but she wouldn't talk.

When the classroom door opened, followed by a "Please forgive my tardiness," Lissa didn't know whether to sigh in relief that the teacher has arrived or groan in disgust when she saw who was her teacher. Stan Alto or "Guardian Alto".

I felt so bad for Lissa.

He laid papers on his desk and you can easily see how frustrated and upset he is. The class was instantly silent as he organized his papers once more before looking up. He glared at the class for a couple of seconds till his eyes met Lissa. Lissa fought hard to stay compose. He looked shocked for a moment or so before smirking. The whole class all shared curious looks before looking at Lissa, already knowing what was about to happen. "Well, aren't I honored to have Mrs. Vailisa Dragomir in my class?" he said sarcastically, while raising an eyebrow at her, challenging her.

Lissa didn't respond because she knew if she did she'd snap. Everything has been going down hill for her, from losing her best friend and guardian, to being the joke of the school. She wasn't the happy, charming girl everyone knew her as right now.

Now she was in a dark place with swollen dried-out eyes. All she wants to do is have me back by her side. She at least wants to know if I'm alive. But since right now she can't have any of that her most realistic wish was to leave the classroom and locked herself in her dull, colorless room and cry. But she can't cry here - not in front of everyone. She has already lost so much, her dignity, will not be added to the list anytime soon.

Stan watched Lissa and decided not to ensue her torture. Maybe because she was a royal, the last Dragomir, and it'll be a shame if she ran away twice. I mentally snorted, if that were me he'd probably make sure my embarrassment last all through the school year. He didn't like me that much. I wonder if he's secretly happy that I'm gone...

Just as he sighed and looked back down angrily at his stack of papers and young, blonde, barbie-dolled looking girl beamed and shot out her hand "Guardian Alto!" She called out and threw an evil smirk toward Lissa. Just by the look and tone of voice, I already hated this little girl. And she looked like she was twelve, what was she doing in this class? I could also feel Lissa's anger and worry through the bond.

"Yes, Mia?" asked Stan, looking annoyed.

"Since Lissa wasn't here yesterday, she missed the announcement on the upcoming event next March." She said what I found to be a bitchy tone. Stan also smirked and I found myself angry at the fact that they're teaming up against her.

"Why, yes, how could I forget?" He said teasingly. Probably taking advantaged of what ever this was as an excuse to humiliate Lissa. Ugh, teachers like these shouldn't be allowed in school walls. "Does anyone else need one?" He asked but every shook their heads 'no'. He turned away opened is gray filing cabinet and took out a clean, white paper that was perfectly straight. The class was silent, and all you could hear was Stan's shoes walking against the tile and he extended his hand, once in front of Lissa.

Lissa nervously took the paper and the words _Guardian Games _were bolded in a beautiful blue font. "It's a new school event taking place," started Stan. Lissa looked up and met his eyes "You see, many Moroi tend to pick the wrong guardians," he said, giving her a look as in say 'Moroi-like-you' and Lissa felt her stomach drop "Many of them choose Guardians because they were friends as children, and this" he points to the paper, ignoring Lissa's flamed and angered face "is to show you how good these Guardians _really _are." He walked back to his desk "I really do urge you to go," he mused "See how the students are and choose your new Guardian _wisely, _one that could actually protect you."

Lissa gaped. She knew exactly what was going on. She had never felt such hatred before as she stood up with and accidentally knocked her book down ending with a loud 'BANG'. The whole class jumped and looked shocked, except Mia, who looked proud and smug. "You know what _I_ think!" She shouted "Maybe you damn teachers should teach us _Moroi _teens how to fight!" Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy, hell even I was wondering if my lack of presence is affecting her "If I knew how to throw a punch or something I could have saved Rose, instead of running away like the weak girl I am! Many of us are talented like with fire! Something the Strigoi people don't have! We should use it against them and fight back!"

The room was dead silent, even I was aghast. Lissa fighting Strigoi? It's something my mind refuses to comprehend. "Are you suggesting witchery?" Stan asked in pure disbelief.

With missing a beat, Lissa responded "Yes."

The room was silent. It was Jesse, who broke the silence and spoke "Wow, you really are crazy!" Which made the classroom burst into laughter. All except Lissa and Stan, who were having a glaring contest, ignoring he laughter of the teens around them. Lissa refused to back down, believing that she was correct. The Moroi did need to learn to defend themselves, just incase another incident like with me were to happen.

"You may take a seat." Stan said with a strained voice. "Sit down and don't speak again."

Lissa's heart was pounding with adrenaline "Bu-"

"I suggest you zip your lips, missy. And sit your butt down." His voice was deadly, making no rooms for arguments. Most of the class was choking back their laughter and Lissa quietly sat down, refusing to break.

It was then that I left her mind, feeling horrible and useless. "I'll help you Lissa. I'll try again," I promised as I stared at the vent. I looked around the room and was more than excited to see that the little plastic chair was still in the room.

I was going to get back to Lissa.

* * *

**AN: It was horrible! *wince* I know, I know! I'm already stabbing myself with a fork as punishment (not really). Anyways, what do you think Rose will try to do next?**

**Seriously guys, review! Not only couldn't I barely write this one and publish it on time, but the not so many reviews didn't actually help...**

**ALSO! I couldn't help but notice many people commenting say that there is not enough stories were Rose is a Strigoi, so how about I change that? ;) I've already done completed a Preface for it (it's looking pretty damn good, if I must say) and maybe I'd post it when I'm almost finished with this story. I was thinking of calling it 'Different Kind of Strigoi' **


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember, your feedback is my lifeline, my drug. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But the story plot is mine.**

_"If you don't succeed at first, hide all evidence that you tried." - Anonymous_

* * *

I had to leave. I had to leave _now. _I should be leaving now that Dimitri is gone doing who knows what.

I quietly got up from my mattress, happy it's not one of those who squeak with every movement, and ghosted to the side of the room till I was able to grab the white chair. I pulled it close to my chest, basically hugging it to me as I eyed the vent across the room with determination. What I had to do, and what I should not do flashed through my brain as I sucked in a deep breath and began to slowly tip-toe across the room in hopes Dimitri isn't listening closely. My body was tense as I gritted my teeth. This is my only shot, if I mess up then I'm out of ideas.

When, I was finally under the vent, I carefully positioned the chair. I felt a little nervous as I pushed the hair away from my face and placed one foot on the chair and pushed upwards and was happy to make it up on to the chair with out making noise. And also without the cheap thing breaking under my weight.

My breathing increased a little but I forced it to stay calm. I looked up and bit my lip as I stretched my arms up toward the vent. My hand touched the metal and a wave of cold air brushed my hands, which made goosebumps rise on my arms and chest. I then ran my fingers around the vent, and narrowed my eyes, closely looking at it, trying to find a way to open it. My cold fingers traced along the edges when I noticed the screws that had been painted over.

Bingo, finally making progress!

I noticed that a disadvantaged of the vent being painted over is that the coat the paint served as a sort of layer or protection over the screws, but lucky for me, my pointer finger's nail is long enough and sharp enough to - hopefully - fix that. Thank god I didn't cut my nails before I was captured!

I jabbed my finger were on the X-shaped dent on the head of the screw and found that easy to pick off the paint. It seems as if they had bought cheap paint for this room which made me cheer a little inside because it made things all too easy. I had this feeling swelling around my heart, one that I haven't felt in what seems like a lifetime:

Hope.

I smiled gently, I truly believe that I'm one step closer to leaving.

My hands shook slightly in pride as I saw little chips of paint fall to the ground. And once I was done with that I traced around the screw in a circular motion, so that it'll be easy to twist and unscrew. I felt as if my nail was about to come off from the amount of effort I was putting. Rolls of sweat came off my forehead as I finished the first screw. I let out a breath of relief. One down, three more to go. _Come on, Rose_! I urged myself to go faster

But I wasn't fast enough because as I was in the middle of my second screw is when I felt a familiar nauseous sensation in the pit of my stomach.

Damn it. Damn it all!

I instantly froze and my eyes widen. I was smart enough to figure out the pattern, that I only felt this way when _he _was coming up. I soon grew some sense and I hastily hopped off the chair gently and ran toward my bed. But, before I ran though, I gave the chair a slight push so that it wasn't directly under the vent. I threw myself on the bed, ignoring the pain, when the door slammed open making me quiver a little on the inside as Dimitri stomped in giving me a dirty look. I was still moving up and down on the mattress from jumping on it.

"What are you doing?" he sneered as he walked into the room and closed the door loudly behind him.

My face became one of innocence though inside I was a wrecking ball. I lifted my hand and casually tried flattening my chaotic hair , and without thinking told him _exactly_ what I was doing."I'm on the bed. What else does it look like?" I asked in the same tone. I felt caught and became extremely tense. _Always me._ I mentally growled _Why couldn't I have gotten this much bad luck in English classes? I prefer an F than to be here..._

"I heard you running around, you know?" he said accusingly as he angrily glanced around the room for any disorder. I secretly prayed that he would notice the scraps of paint that were right next to his black shoes. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

I swallowed loudly and placed my hand down "I was jumping on the bed earlier," I shrugged in a plain voice "Got bored with that so I decided to have a running start on to the bed." My hands twitched, I so badly wanted to tear something apart and get my anger out.

He looked around once more. _Not the floor! God, please, don't make him look at the floor! _Dimitri took a couple of steps front still eyeing everything closely - which wasn't much - before meeting my guilty gaze once more "Why don't I believe you?" He asked in a stern voice though his face was solid, revealing nothing. I had known idea if he knew what I was up to.

"What could I do here, anyway?" I snorted looking at him in fake disbelief "You've know me for more than like, what? A week at the most?" I tsked "You really need to trust me more," I teased slightly, placing my hand on my chest with a warm smile, feeling all of a sudden safe.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes before walking back toward the fallen paint, which made my stomach turn. He stepped over them without hesitation and went and sat down in the same down corner before smirking "I think I'll stay right here." he said as he stretched out his legs on to the floor.

"And do nothing?" I asked "Be here all 'day and night'?"

"Yup." He said grinning, before glancing at the pile of supposed entertainment that was suppose to be for me, but really haven't touched.

_Right,_ I thought sarcastically _Like I hadn't heard that one before..._

I turned my head away so he couldn't see my anger. I glared at the corner as I heard him grabbing a book and I heard the book open the the pages flying. He had to go. He has to leave! I just got him away! Stupid, stupid Strigoi hearing! I crossed my arms and breathed in and out, trying to control my anger before flopping down on the bed.

I closed my eyes and decided to leave, mentally anyways, and hopped into Lissa's mind. As the vision got clearer I saw that we were in Lissa's room. Her room was not how it use to be before we took off from the academy, it was the total opposite. In the dim room I was able to see that the desk was empty, the walls were bare, her bed did though hold thick, black covers and white sheets and fluffy pillows. I saw that closets halfway open and showing nothing but darkness. The only color on the room was the floor, where all her clothes dresses of all sizes, colors and materials to her black lace bra were spread across the floor without any care.

Lissa was on the floor, leaning against her bed as she sobbed. She was alone now and was letting all her emotions out and all around her were used tissues, not even bothering to throw them in the trash can that was about the length of four rulers away. She buried her face in the white softness of the tissue while her flood of tears runned down her face, along with dripping snot. She was breathing hard as if her heart actually stopped. She coughed as pressure built up in her chest till she finally could suck in air, only to continue crying. She kept muttering things I couldn't understand and shaking her head.

It was heartbreaking.

I wasn't even in her mind for a minute when I jumped back to my body shaking in despair and fear. I didn't leave just because her mind didn't preoccupy me as I was held prisoner, I left because all the grief was choking me. As I focused on her now, I can feel the tumble of emotions. The loss, hurt, grief, anger, all of it.

And I left also because of another reason.

I saw, before I left, as she moved her hand to reach for another tissue is when I saw it, the silver sparkled, calling my attention. On her lap sat a small blade. A blade that will sooner or later pierce her skin and draw out the pain that couldn't come out through her tears. The sight was one I would never forget.

I was then once again laying on my back and my hands grip the mattress hard. I was trying not to alert Dimitri to the fact that something was wrong. I swallowed down my cry of outrage.

There are many things one should not see in life, and seeing your best friend crying her heart out with a sharp, clean blade on their lap is one of them. Knowing that she's self-harming, and I can't do anything about it, is just a damn awful feeling. I swallowed hard when he spoke.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard Dimitri say suspiciously out of know where. Guess I failed at keeping my feelings in check. I wonder what he saw. Me, laying down on my bed quietly, unmoving as if I were dead, to all of a sudden flinching and clutching the mattress till my fingers were in pain and making choking sounds.

_There are too many things wrong, _I wished I could say, but didn't.

"I'm fucking trapped in a room with nothing to do," I snapped, relaxing my hands a little "_That's_ whats wrong with me." I still had my eyes closed so I was unable to see how he reacted. Not that I wanted to know anyway, he can go fuck himself for all I care.

I heard him sigh in annoyance "Биполярное сука," I heard him then say.

I shuffled to my side and grabbed my knees, curled up in a ball as I once again glared at the wall. Lissa is going down hill fast, too fast. It's dangerous, she needs help, she needs someone, she needs _me. _

But, to help her, first things first... I must get the bastard out this room and fast. And with a new-found anger, I started re-planning, once more.

* * *

**Translations:**

Биполярное сука = Bipolar bitch

* * *

**AN: WOO! WASN'T THAT BORING!? **

**Okay, so hasn't this been an awful week for moi? I got grounded which meant no computer - which explains why it took so long to update. I had to wait till 5th period, my computer class, and while my teacher wasn't pacing around the room I was typing like a madman, ignoring my school work (not that I mind). So I had about 15-20 minutes a day, which is not enough for me! Also, I messed up in the story! Most of what was supposed to happen here, I placed in another chapter so I had to start from scratch! So, that's why this chapter is so short and _boring_, hopefully I can work my way around it and bring back some dramaaaaa...And to make it worse I lost my phone and got a 2-hour detention after school which made me grounded for another week! So, yeah, chapter 8, and maybe 9, may also take a while to publish. But I promise, the next one will be interesting!**

**:'( Sorry and I thank you for your patience.**

**PM me for questions, compliments, ideas, or if you're just plain bored!**


End file.
